


let me kill time with you

by devilishdyke



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Amami Rantaro, Gay Ouma Kokichi, HaruMatsu, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nursery Rhymes, Oumami, Possibly OOC, Slight Angst?, They're all gay disasters, child caregiver maki, kaemaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdyke/pseuds/devilishdyke
Summary: Maki Harukawa was sick of being stuck with Rantarou's twelve sisters while he got to take Kaede Akamatsu out on romantic dates. Kokichi Ouma was just bored of pretending to be 'a friend' of Rantarou's.





	1. maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rantarou’s taking me out for dinner. It’s gonna be so romantic!” Kaede gushed, placing one hand over her heart.
> 
> Maki folded her arms over her chest. While Rantarou took the girl of her dreams out on a romantic date, she was stuck at her apartment watching his sisters.

Kaede smiled, “Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice.” That smile of hers made this job worth it.

Maki nodded as all of the kids ran inside, so used to coming over to Maki’s place that they didn’t even hesitate anymore.

“Rantarou’s taking me out for dinner. It’s gonna be so romantic!” Kaede gushed, placing one hand over her heart.

Maki folded her arms over her chest. While Rantarou took the girl of her dreams out on a romantic date, she was stuck at her apartment watching his sisters.

“That sounds lovely,” Maki said, trying not to make eye contact.

“Anyway,” Kaede took a step back. “I don’t wanna be late. Again, thank you so, so, so, so much for doing this!” she kissed Maki on both her cheeks and left, waving goodbye even as she was halfway down the hall.

Maki waved back, smiling like an idiot.

Maki closed and locked the door, the same content expression on her face—until she heard a sudden crash coming from the kitchen. Oh, right. She had kids here to watch over.

Rantarou’s younger sisters were well-behaved.. most of the time. But when left unsupervised, they were like little demons.

Shards of glass were spread all across the kitchen floor, a single photo lying upside down in the center of the mess. Each kid in the room pointed to another, trying to shift the blame before Maki could even piece together what had happened before she arrived.

Maki slowly asked, “What happened?”

Every kid started speaking at once, still pointing at each other. God, Maki was so thankful she didn’t have siblings.

“Whatever!” she shouted, the room going silent in response. “I’ll just clean it up.”

Maki bent down to retrieve the picture from the floor.. of course, they had to shatter the frame of a picture she’d taken with Kaede at one of her recitals.

Kaede looked so pretty, with her sparkling gown and equally bright eyes.

She cleaned the glass shards in silence, after placing the photo back on the kitchen counter. How had they even reached it..?

Once she was done, Maki collapsed on her couch and stared blankly at the ceiling. Wherever the kids were, she didn’t care. It was stupid, and maybe she was just too exhausted to think properly, but what if someday Maki and Kaede shared kids of their own?

Of course, Kaede would probably be with Rantarou forever. They were perfect together. But a part of Maki hoped that Kaede would realize her feelings for her and maybe even feel the same way.

But for now, they were friends and nothing more, and Maki had a group of kids to look after for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope this fic is easy to understand bc most of it was and is written when i'm extremely sleep deprived jshdksj


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m really sorry. I just needed an excuse to see you,” Kaede said quickly, before she could stop herself. Maki’s expression hardly changed, but it had noticeably softened. “I wanted to hang out with you.”
> 
> Maki sighed, but she was still smiling somewhat. Kaede hugged her, more as a goodbye than anything, but Maki actually returned it. Maki’s hands were cold as ice, but the rest of her body was surprisingly warm and made Kaede hesitant to leave.

Kaede woke and noticed Rantarou’s face buried in her neck, holding her in place. He was so cute when he was sleeping.. she hesitated for a moment, then slowly shook him off to begin her day.

Her next recital was only a few days away, and Kaede had been practicing all day every day for weeks until Rantarou recently convinced her to relax more. Now, she practiced once or twice a day, and usually did something with her boyfriend with the rest of her time. Today was going to be no different.

Kaede heard movement from her bedroom and assumed that meant she’d woken Rantarou. He groggily entered the kitchen, sitting beside Kaede after giving her a sweet smile. “Morning.”

“Good morning!” Kaede exclaimed, much more of a morning person than her significant other. “Okay, so, babe, I was just thinking that today, maybe we could-“

Rantarou shook his head, “Can’t. I promised Kichi I’d help him with something today. But I promise I’ll make it up to you some other time.”

That loving, kind smile of his soothed Kaede, and made her feel less jealous of Kokichi, who always seemed to be taking up all of her boyfriend’s time.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders slightly, “It’s okay, I understand.”

She looked away sadly. This wasn’t the first time that Rantarou had ditched her to do something with Kokichi, so she should be used to it by now.. why did it still bother her so much each time?

Rantarou glanced at the clock and let out a small gasp. “Oh, crap. I should start getting ready. Kichi really hates it when I’m late.”

Kaede nodded and waved him off, and then she was alone in the room again. 

Who else could she spend the day with? If she stayed at home alone, she’d just overwork herself practicing and stress out over her recital. And Rantarou was busy.. but hopefully his sisters weren’t.

\---

Kaede rang the doorbell. The door was quickly answered, and there stood Maki.

“What happened?” Maki asked quickly. Kaede noticed her hair was tied up in a ponytail — it really suited her, actually.

Kaede smiled, “Rantarou had somewhere to go today so he asked me to drop his sisters off here. But I’ve got nothing to do, so I think I’ll stay, too.”

It was a lie, but one small enough to not raise suspicion from Maki. Rantarou really did have someplace else to go, but his sisters didn’t need to be babysat today — still, Kaede wanted to see Maki and this was her best chance at getting to.

Maki nodded slowly. She held a coffee mug in her right hand, while all of the kids ran past them into her apartment as they usually did.

“So.. how’s life?” Kaede asked, stepping inside. Maki shrugged her shoulders, closing the door behind them. “Mediocre.”

Kaede chuckled, “Okaaay, so, what should we do? We could maybe.. uhh..”

She scanned the apartment slowly. They could watch TV..no, boring..they could paint each other’s nails..no, Kaede’s fingernails probably weren’t long enough..they could...bake..

“We can bake! Cupcakes, cookies, brownies, anything!” Kaede grinned at a smirking Maki, who was already making her way to the kitchen.

Maki took out all of the ingredients and supplies they’d need, then announced, “We’re making cupcakes.” It was more of an order than a question or request, but the blonde didn’t mind.

Maki made her own batch, and so did Kaede, constantly requesting Maki’s help along the way. But the brunette happily obliged, something Kaede was quite surprised at.

When they were done, Kaede was covered in batter. She licked some of it off her fingers, “I never said I was a good baker!”

Rantarou’s sisters ran into the room as if they could sense treats were being made, and were the first to taste the cupcakes. Each sister happily ate Maki’s and scoffed at Kaede’s, which Maki yelled at them to apologize for.

“Come on,” Kaede chuckled. “You know they suck. Just look at them.” she gestured vaguely to her batch of cupcakes, pouring over the side of their wrappers with frosting all over them.

Maki moved swiftly and scooped one up, finishing it in one bite. It lacked all of the things that made her own batch taste great, but she simply shrugged and smiled. “They aren’t that bad. You made them, after all.”

Kaede felt her face heat up a little, laughing some more to try and hide it. What a sweet compliment! The tone in Maki’s voice almost reminded her of Rantarou, when he’d tell her that he loved her or say that she looks beautiful in some new dress.

Maki insisted on finishing all of Kaede’s cupcakes, shoving them into her mouth one by one just to prove a point.

Kaede caught herself staring at the girl, amazed by how ethereal she looked even when she was doing such a ridiculous thing.

Suddenly, Kaede’s phone made a sound, surprising her out of her trance.

R 💖💚, 8:26 PM: im coming home, see u soon babe <3

Kaede’s eyes widened. Maki leaned over her shoulder, as if trying to read the message, but Kaede could tell that she wasn’t actually doing that. “What is it?”

Kaede’s shoulders slumped. Of course, the one night that she’s actually enjoying herself, Rantarou comes home early.

“Rantarou’s coming to my house, and I should really be there when he does. I didn’t tell him I’d be here and I don’t want him to worry.” Kaede explained.

Maki’s eyebrows knitted together. “I thought you said that he asked you to bring his sisters here to be babysat.”

Kaede’s mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. She had never been a good liar. And it seemed that Maki could read her like a book.

“I’m really sorry. I just needed an excuse to see you,” Kaede said quickly, before she could stop herself. Maki’s expression hardly changed, but it had noticeably softened. “I wanted to hang out with you.”

Maki sighed, but she was still smiling somewhat. Kaede hugged her, more as a goodbye than anything, but Maki actually returned it. Maki’s hands were cold as ice, but the rest of her body was surprisingly warm and made Kaede hesitant to leave. Still, she eventually pulled away and headed for the door, after gathering up all of the kids and saying goodbye one last time.

\---

Rantarou knew that Kaede and Ouma had never really gotten along, but he couldn’t say no to his best friend when he asked if he could come with him and hang out for a few extra minutes.

Using the key that Kaede had given him to her house, he and Kokichi entered the place that Rantarou stayed with his girlfriend every weekend.

Kokichi gasped, “Wow, this is Piano Freak’s house?!” he ran around, touching things he knew he shouldn’t and then settled for lying on the couch.

“Be quiet,” Rantarou whispered, guessing from the silence that Kaede was sleeping. “I’m gonna go check on her. Give me a sec.”

Kokichi nodded, watching Rantarou slowly walk up the stairs. It was out of character for him to listen to anyone — anyone, meaning all of his friends excluding Rantarou.

Rantarou immediately rushed back downstairs, “She’s not up there.” he looked worried, and Kokichi couldn’t help but frown.

“Maybe she found some other guy on a dating site and went out with him tonight.” Kokichi shrugged, but Rantarou quickly shot him a glare. “Okay, okay! That was a lie!~”

Kokichi lifted himself off the couch, “Piano Girl’s probably fine. But, you know, I had a lot of fun tonight..” He walked towards the door as if he was going to leave, then paused and turned to face Rantarou.

He smiled slightly, “You didn’t bore me; and I have extremely high standards, as the admired leader of an evil organization with over 10,000 members.”

Rantarou’s arms folded over his chest. “Is that so?” Kokichi looked so much softer than usual — no mischievous smirk, no lies, and no walls up. He rarely got to see this side of Kokichi, which raised the question:

“Is something wrong?” Rantarou asked hesitantly, his own expression softening to match Kokichi's vulnerable state.

Kokichi was quick to shake his head, but it was clear he had something he wanted to say. He slowly walked towards Rantarou, trying to avoid eye contact. Kokichi was never like this. What was up?

Just as Rantarou opened his mouth to speak, Kokichi whispered the words that had been stuck in his throat, “Can I kiss you?”

With Kokichi's face this close to his own, and those beautiful mysterious purple eyes staring up at him, Rantarou couldn’t think. The only words he could manage to get out were, “Kichi.. yes.. please..”

Kokichi closed the gap between them, and it lasted for what felt like an eternity. They pulled away to gasp for air and then leaned back in several times after, clinging onto each other like they were each other’s entire world. And then someone knocked at the front door.

Kokichi pulled away, his entire face completely red in a way that Rantarou had never seen before. He stumbled back into the couch, frozen in place. Rantarou swiftly opened the door to see his girlfriend, Kaede... oh, shit.

Rantarou greeted her with a kiss, and she nodded in acknowledgment at Kokichi, who had already built his walls back up and was sitting grinning mischievously at her from the couch.

“Sorry I was out so late! I went to Maki’s and—hi, Ouma—we made cupcakes and honestly, she’s so fun to hang out with! She didn’t even insult my baking once and ate my entire batch, even though I’m sure they sucked.” Kaede rambled, bouncing up and down on her heels as she spoke.

Rantarou loved his girlfriend, and he really did think that she was beautiful and cute and all that. But, that moment he’d had with Kokichi.. what did it mean? And why did it have to feel so fucking good?

And then there was another problem: how could he tell his girlfriend? She seemed so happy right now, Rantarou couldn’t bring himself to say anything. As Kaede rambled on about how great her day was, Kokichi waved goodbye to Rantarou and left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Kaede frowned when she noticed Rantarou staring out the window, evidently not paying any attention to her. “Babe.. are you okay?”

Oh, yeah. Kaede was here. Rantarou reached for the back of his neck, unsure of what else to do with his hands. “Yeah, I’m just worried about Ouma getting home.. it’s dark out, y’know?”

Kaede nodded like she understood, but Rantarou knew that she’d never liked Ouma much. “He can handle himself,” she said, attempting to sound reassuring. Rantarou took this as a desperate attempt to change the subject. And, yeah, talking about Kokichi when he needed to be talking with Kokichi would only make him more anxious.

Rantarou sighed, letting out a breathe that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “I owe you for ditching today. Let me make it up to you. We can watch all your favorite movies, and I’ll get the ice cream.”

Kaede considered it for a moment, “I’ll only forgive you if you do my nails for me!” 

\---

Rantarou painted Kaede’s nails a soft pink as she rambled about her day and about all of her embarrassing experiences with doing her own nails.

“Hey, Rantarou,” Kaede said suddenly, catching his attention. “There’s this carnival.. I think it’d be really fun to go!”

Rantarou imagined the smile Kokichi would flash at him when he managed to win him some huge prize there. “I’d go.”

Kaede let out a squeal of excitement, careful to keep her hand still. The last time that she’d moved her hand, she messed up a nail and earned a surprisingly scary glare from Rantarou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kokichi suddenly so close to him, Rantarou paused. He’d never felt this way before. He’d always been the calm, chill guy and this was not how cool guys acted. But the words came out before he could stop them, and he didn’t want to take them back.
> 
> “Dude, I really want to kiss you.”

Kaede’s eyes scanned the room and landed on the nearest clock, checking the time: damn, 1:32 PM? She frowned at the absence of Rantarou’s warmth, assuming he’d already woken up. That never happened.. how strange. It was Sunday, and — oh! She had plans today!

Kaede rushed off the bed, practically rolling off in excitement. “Rantarou? Rantarou!” she called, receiving no answer. She checked every room of her house, and there was not even a single sign of him. He probably made plans with Ouma and ‘didn’t want to be late so he wouldn’t upset Kichi’, Kaede thought, a pout on her face.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly and reached for her phone on the kitchen counter. Kaede selected Maki’s contact, harumaki!!, and after one ring, the other girl picked up the call.

“Hey! So, I had a lot of fun yesterday, and I was wondering if you’d want to come with me to that carnival? I mean, if you don’t want to, you can say—“ 

“Okay. I’ll pick you up.” Again, Maki’s tone suggested that there was no other way she’d have the situation unfold. And once more, Kaede didn’t mind at all.

The blonde grinned, “Okay! See you soon!” She heard a beep, signifying the end of the call. Kaede smiled contently, rushing back upstairs to do her hair and change into her best outfit.

\---

It wasn’t a date, but it mattered to Kaede as if it were one. Maki drove, and Kaede hummed along to any song that came on the radio.

Her bracelet shifted slightly as she danced along to the music. Pop wasn’t her usual genre; Kaede was far more into classical music. But Maki didn’t seem to mind it that much, occasionally smirking at her dance moves, so Kaede left it on.

The drive only lasted for around fifteen minutes. Maki got out of the car immediately, and swiftly made her way to Kaede’s side so that she could open the door for her. “Oh, Maki, you don’t have to do that for me!” Kaede exclaimed, giggling while her cheeks turned bright red.

Maki and Kaede walked to the ticket stand with their arms linked together — the perfect platonic way to walk side by side.

“I’ll pay for both of us,” Maki insisted, pulling the money out of her pocket before Kaede could even begin to object.

To Maki, this was absolutely a date. Why else would Kaede ask her to come, and not her own boyfriend, Rantarou?

Kaede dragged Maki along with her the moment that they were given their tickets for entry. “Where should we start?!” she asked, looking around all excited like a little puppy.

The ferris wheel was placed right by the entrance, and it looked so appealing, with all its glowing rainbow lights. Maki pointed to it, and Kaede took her by the hand, rushing over as quickly as possible to join the line.

The two girls stood in silence, waiting for their turn and passing the time by glancing around at the delightful scenery. Kaede admired the ferris wheel’s design, and Maki stared in awe at Kaede Akamatsu.

Then, Kaede was looking up and frowning, deep in thought, “Is that Rantarou?”

Maki followed her eyes. It looked like.. Rantarou and Kokichi were nearly at the top of the ferris wheel, talking and laughing.

“Does he want to die?” Maki grumbled, imagining herself getting her hands around Kokichi’s neck and never having to hear his stupid voice ever again.

Kaede could tell from the murderous look on the other’s face that she was not happy at her observation. And, frankly, neither was she herself. What was Rantarou doing with Ouma, on the most romantic ride, without even bothering to invite her along?

\---

Kokichi had said that he didn’t want to talk about what had happened last night. So they didn’t. Instead, they discussed aliens and 1980s horror films and ice cream flavors and summer homework.

The ride seemed to last forever, having them stopped at the top on two different occasions. This was one of those times.

When the ride stopped to let more people on, the cart lurched forward, and Kokichi fell onto Rantarou with a look of surprise.

With Kokichi suddenly so close to him, Rantarou paused. He’d never felt this way before. He’d always been the calm, chill guy and this was not how cool guys acted. But the words came out before he could stop them, and he didn’t want to take them back.

“Dude, I really want to kiss you.”

“..Okay!” Kokichi squeaked. Before he could comment on or even laugh about it, Rantarou’s lips were pressed against his. It felt just as nice as the first time, if not better.

They shared several soft kisses, forgetting where they were and eventually settling for just silently drowning in each other’s eyes, holding one another close.

\---

Kaede tapped on Maki’s shoulder. “Why are they so close?” she whispered. Maki looked back up again, and sure enough, Kokichi seemed to be leaning forward into Rantarou’s arms.

Maki sighed, twisting her ring on her thumb, “I don’t know. But that little rat better not make any moves on your boyfriend or I’ll kill him.”

Kaede noticed Maki’s fidgeting but decided not to comment, no matter how cute it was. She wasn’t sure how to feel about Rantarou and Ouma’s relationship.. of course, she trusted her boyfriend, but how much could she really trust his best friend, who had done nothing but lie to her since the day they met?

This time, Maki tapped on Kaede’s shoulder and pointed to a game set up nearby. She didn’t really want to play, but she’d do anything to get Kaede’s mind off of Rantarou for even a moment.

Kaede gasped, “That looks so fun! We should try it out after the ferris wheel. I want that dog!” she pointed to a huge bright purple dog plush. That’d be hard to win, but now, there wasn’t anything Maki wouldn’t do to get that thing for Kaede.

The line seemed to be moving quicker now, and the two had been talking the entire time. They were so focused on their conversation that they didn’t realize they were at the front of the line until they were led onto the ride.

“Ooooh! This is so exciting!” Kaede exclaimed, throwing her fists in the air. Maki’s cheeks turned a soft pink.

The ride began to move, and Kaede began to feel uneasy. Maki had never been afraid of heights herself, but she could tell from Kaede’s stiffness and silence that she was at least a little. Maki switched to sitting on Kaede’s side, putting her arm around the blonde girl.

Kaede’s shoulders became less tense, and she started to smile. No words were exchanged, but plenty of things were said. 

When their cart was finally lowered to the ground, Maki got out first and held it still for Kaede to step out. She still seemed a little shaky, but that beautiful smile of hers remained. Maki would never admit it, but she was glad to see her happy.

Kaede turned to Maki, “Now, let’s go win that dog!” 

She grabbed Maki’s hand, dragging her along as she rushed to the stand. Maki had offered to pay, but Kaede shook her head and handed money from her own skirt pocket over the counter. 

Maki watched, smirking, as Kaede tried and failed to win the game. “Need any help?” she teased. Kaede pouted, but she laughed about it and let Maki take over.

Maki had never been the type to tease her friends. Hell, she’d never even really had friends until recently. But something about Kaede...made her want to open up. She wanted to be a better person because of her, to improve herself. 

She sighed, and threw the dart. Kaede clapped and cheered from behind her, and Maki was surprised to find out that she’d won the game with just one throw and one try.

Kaede took hold of Maki’s hand again, her other arm occupied with holding the dog she’d won.

“You were so cool! You got it in one try! It was amazing!” Kaede rambled, her eyes never straying from Maki’s.

Maki twirled her hair around her index finger, cheeks pink from embarrassment that she wasn’t so good at hiding. “Yeah..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping his mask of lies up, he snickered, “Woah, Amami,” Rantarou turned to look him in his eyes. “Love is a bit much. I *like* you, don’t be so desperate.”
> 
> Luckily, Rantarou could always see through his best friend’s lies.

Kokichi hated sharing. That’s why, when he and Rantarou were sitting on a bench with their cotton candy, he spoke all of the words that were on his mind.

“You should break up with Kaede,” he said nonchalantly. Rantarou looked surprised for a moment, before his expression changed back to what it had been before.

Rantarou nodded, “I can’t stay with her when I know I love you. I couldn’t do that to Kaede.”

Kokichi’s hand flew to where his heart was, as if he were checking if it was still pumping. Rantarou.. loves him? Maybe he misheard that.

Keeping his mask of lies up, he snickered, “Woah, Amami,” Rantarou turned to look him in his eyes. “Love is a bit much. I *like* you, don’t be so desperate.”

Luckily, Rantarou could always see through his best friend’s lies.

“You know that won’t fool me, right?” Rantarou smiled, and Kokichi’s expression softened once more. “Yep! That’s one of the things I love about you, Taro!”

With Rantarou flustered by the nickname, Kokichi continued what he’d been saying when they first sat down. “But yeah, you should probably do it soon. Like, so I don’t have to watch you guys do your gross kissing and stuff.”

Rantarou rolled his eyes. As much as he tried to hide it, Kokichi obviously cared about Kaede more than he had wanted to. He didn’t want to take any part in hurting her either.

“I’ll tell her about us tonight,” Rantarou said, looking to Kokichi for his opinion. “And then we’ll decide where to go from there.”

Kokichi nodded his approval. “Sounds good! Anyways, wanna suck face on the carousel?”

Rantarou’s cheeks immediately looked pinker than usual. Kokichi couldn’t help but to think that he looked absolutely adorable like that.

Kokichi leaped from his seat, dropping the stick that had once held his cotton candy into a garbage can and pulling Rantarou off the bench by his wrist. Rantarou didn’t resist as Kokichi dragged him towards the carousel, rambling about whatever nonsense came to mind along the way.

\---

Kaede looked so happy, and it made Maki feel powerful emotions she’d never really felt before. It was scary, honestly, to be so infatuated with one person. But Maki didn’t hate this emotion like all the others.

Maki knew she was in love with Kaede. She’d known for quite some time now, and it was the only reason she still put up with the babysitting thing every week, when she didn’t even like children.

But, Kaede was with Rantarou, and they seemed very happy together. He was the perfect boyfriend; caring, calm, always pays for everything, and ‘smoking hot,’ as Ouma sometimes jokes. Maki couldn’t possibly compete with that. She stared into her reflection with a frown that started to look more like a pout the longer she stood there unmoving. Kaede didn’t seem to notice this, though, and if she had, she didn’t speak up.

It had been her idea to come into the mirror room, and it showed, as Kaede skipped around and made funny faces at herself, poking Maki on the shoulder to share the humor.

Little did Kaede know that it was the little things like that were only making Maki fall deeper in love.


End file.
